Wheelie's Late Night Stunt: Take 2
by robo-pie
Summary: Wheelie has a crush on Mikaela, much to Sam's disgust. Hopefully this story has quotation marks.


AA T

_A/N: Ok, so this is a crazy crack fic involving a Wheelie/Mikaela pairing. I only wrote this cause I thought it'd be funny and, well, cracky. XD But if you don't like crack pairings, then DO NOT read. Also, I forgot how ROTF ended, meaning I can't remember where they all went after the battle; So I made up my own ending. ^^_

Finally, after all that walking through that desert wasteland, Wheelie managed to find his warrior goddess and her boyfriend with the other Autobots. However the tiny former Decepticon's joy was short lived when he saw them all around the corpse of a certain old cranky blackbird.

"Jetfire?" he muttered as he ran closer. Sure enough, the big guy was dead and everyone was paying their respects before the Air Force hauled him off. Wheelie walked up to Mikaela and saw her tear streaked face. All the other bots looked a bit solemn and forlorn at the loss. Frankly, the little guy didn't feel THAT bad. Being raised as a Decepticon, he was taught to not grieve too long or much over someone's death. Wheelie actually felt a bit aggravated that the group wasn't hurrying it up.

A soft but heavy sob from Mikaela brought him out of his thoughts. Still, he didn't like to see his warrior goddess in such an unhappy mood. He hugged onto her leg and Mikaela couldn't help but smile. Sam noticed her sudden change in features and looked at what she was ginning at.

His gaze turned into a glare when he saw it was that perverted RC truck. Sam's grip around Mikaela's shoulders tightened a bit and he brought himself closer to his girl. Wheelie snickered at the human's jealousy.

Oh, there would be a tense competition up ahead…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few months had passed since the battle with the Fallen. Fortunately for Wheelie he was "adopted" by Mikaela, much to Sam's disgust. Although he spent most of his time in the shop with the warrior goddess it bothered the boy how close the two were.

The two were close, but not to where Wheelie wanted it. Mikaela loved the bot as a pet, not, well, you know what I mean.

Anyways, the two were working on one last detail on their last bike for the day. Mikaela's father and the others went home early for Easter so it left the them alone.

Wheelie liked it that way.

He rested his chin in his servo as he half leaned and half laid on the space between the handle bars. As Mikaela painted details to the neon yellow motorcycle Wheelie looked over her figure. Sure, these fleshies were squishy and weak, but he had to admit: their females had nice curves. And the bright colored bike highlighted the young woman's dark hair. He couldn't help but sigh.

Without looking up, Mikaela asked, "Getting bored now little guy?" Wheelie grinned and hopped off the bike with a soft thump. Looking up he replyed, "But warrior goddess, I can't be getting bored over such features!"

Mikaela giggled. "C'mon, it's just a motorcycle!" She then got off and placed down her tools. She bent down and pecked Wheelie on the ridge of his brow. "But thanks for the complement."

Wheelie swayed a bit from the kiss and almost forgot to be upset at how Mikaela misinterpreted his comment.

"Let's lock up Wheelie, we should be getting to Sam's house. Judy's making Easter Lunch," Mikaela said as she grabbed her keys and began to put tools away. He quietly cursed under his breath at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

_Stupid human, I could tear out your eyeballs!_

Mikaela ignored her pet's grumbles and swooped him in her arms. As she unnecessarily carried the bot to her car, he laid his head on her chest. And, of course, he looked down her shirt.

Some time later the two arrived at Ron and Judy's house. Wheelie transformed into a toy truck as Mikaela brought him inside so as not to get spotted by neighbors. When they did enter the Witwicky Household, Sam immediately recognized the robotic twerp.

"Ah Mikaela, did you HAVE to bring him here?" he complained. She rolled her eyes and set Wheelie down.

"Hey, he's still family to me. Besides he's so loyal; just look at him!" And once again Sam found Wheelie humping Mikeala's leg. His face twisted in disgust and got ready to kick him across the room. Unluckily Judy came in and cried for joy at seeing her son's girlfriend.

"Oh Mikaela! It's so nice to see you and…your…uh…" she trailed off at the sight of the-ok, do I have to repeat myself?

"Hey, the name's Wheelie!" he interjected as he got off her leg. Despite herself Judy smiled. "Oh, how cute! You're like Mojo when he dominates Franky! C'mon, let me show you the living room!-"

Judy grabbed Wheelie's arm and scooted him along side her. Looking back he saw Sam gently kiss Mikaela on the lips. He broke it and hugged her with her back the bot. Sam smirked and continued to hold his girl.

Now Wheelie was angry. Sure, he was a Decepticon and tried to take the Allspark fragment to Megatron. And, okay, so he would have killed Mikaela if she got in the way. Fine, FINE!!!

But she was HIS warrior goddess, NOT Sam's!!!!

As Judy showed Wheelie to Ron, he formulated an evil plan in his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone sat around the dining table when the big lunch was ready. Judy had made a delicious ham glazed in brown sugar, steaming mashed potatoes, some corn on the cob, bread rolls, and ceaser salad. Wheelie, of course, had his own special dish of premium oil with a dash of iron shavings. He sat on Mikaela's right, and Sam was on her left. Despite the fact that Ron was about to say the blessing on that holy day, they gave each other death glares.

"O Father who art in Heaven…" Wheelie saw that all the humans had their eyes closed and their hands were up on the table. Taking advantage of that moment Wheelie made faces at Sam and poked his servo in his dish. Apparently this planet's culture saw it rude to even touch your food before prayed.

Then Wheelie thought it fun to touch Mikaela. He carefully reached over to her thigh…

"AMEN!!" Sam blurted. He was caught with a single servo inches away from Mikaela. He quickly extended his arm back when he received confusing looks from Ron and Judy on the other side of the table. Sam, however, gave him a glare. There was a reason why he ended the blessing so abruptly.

Lunch continued on like nothing happened and even Wheelie had to thank Judy for his dish. Everyone was having a decent time together, except when Wheelie and Sam were forced to be near each other. That was ignored, as was the current time.

"Ah man," Mikaela started, "it's nearly 11:30! My shop is two hours from here,"

"Oh don't worry hun, you could spend the night if you like!" Judy said. "Is it ok with you Ron?" Her husband shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Eh, why not?"

Sam jumped up excitedly and pulled Mikaela to her feet. "I'll show you my room!"

"WAIT!" Ron interrupted, "Mikaela will stay in the guest room with Wheelie." At those words the former Decepticon perked slightly and ran up to her grabbing her hand.

"Let's go to bed warrior goddess. I'm beat!" She giggled and led her little pet upstairs to the spare room. Sam merely gave him the stink eye.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning, but Wheelie couldn't fall into recharge. He was lying next to his dream girl after all! The sliver of moonlight from outside lit of her closed eyes, and he could make out the outline of her lips. He tried to ignore these sights as he continued to toss and turn in his spot.

Should he do it? He really wanted to. What was wrong with an innocent peck? No one would know, right?

Oh come ON! What was he, a wuss?

No, he wasn't. Carefully as not to disturb her from her sleep, Wheelie got up top of Mikaela and leaned down for the kiss. After what seemed to be eternity, he finally reached her lips.

Dang it felt good! He never expected once in his life that he could get this form of pleasure from an organic. And before he could catch himself Wheelie made the kiss deeper. He slowly offlined his one working optic and gently caressed Mikaela's cheek.

Mikaela, on the other hand, was still in her dream state and subconsciously responded to Wheelie's touch. She rested one hand on his back and another on his head. This only made him make the kiss even deeper. Then without warning Mikaela rolled over on top of Wheelie. At that point he panicked. He never intended to make the kiss last this long, and he knew that she would eventually wake up.

His fears came true when Mikaela half opened her eyes and gave a small smile down on who she thought was Sam. Her expression then turned to shock as Wheelie nervously chuckled.

"Uh, hey there warrior goddess!"

"YOU!!!" someone shouted from the door. The two looked over and saw Sam standing in the doorway, fists clenched and a vessel popping from his temple. Mikaela got off of Wheelie and scootied to the other side of the bed. Her boyfriend then charged at the little bot.

_**Oh slag!!!!**_


End file.
